A New Life
by Percius712
Summary: After the second war with Gaea, once again Percy Jackson becomes a mere afterthought to everyone. So when his mother dies; he decides to start a brand new life, in a brand new world; a world filled with magic. Features Percy Jackson in Harry Potter universe during Harry's school years. There will be no SLASH in this story.
1. Prologue Part 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter. And by the way; I haven't kept the details of the second giant war strictly according to the canon. So, if it feels like Percy is congratulated too much; just roll with it. I will explain that later. And I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**12 Hours Ago**

* * *

7 months.

It has been 7 months after Gaea has been defeated (well technically sent back to an even longer sleep. But eh…, who's looking). And Percy Jackson is bored. Like **really bored**. Not the kind where you don't know what to do, and think; man what the hell am I doing or just be really confused. No sir. Percy here, Percy is bored with everything. He is bored with trying to live a normal life, to try to gain even a little semblance to a risk-free, responsibility-free happy life. Which coincidentally translates to a boring life actually.

So Percy is literally bored of not being able to lead a boring life. Heh. Who would have thought that the Hero of Olympus, Bane of Gaea, and a lot of other hyphenated title holder Percy Jackson is bored of his super awesome, exciting, thrilling,…blah blah….blah….blah…. life.

Seriously though; he is **BORED** with playing the bloody second fiddle to everyone. To try to endear himself to others (no matter what it takes), to try to make everyone a first priority rather than himself, to neglecting himself to gather other's acceptance and all…that…shit. I mean come on; he jumped in bloody Tartarus just to give some company (and also to save her pretty face from the most horrifying, cruel and agonizing death, but who's counting). And now Annabeth; can't look in his eyes without remembering about those days. They are not compatible, they dated because they were together for so long, shared so many adventures (more like almost deaths) and they did it because it was convenient.

**CONVENIENT!** What the hell man! If she had thought of all this already; couldn't she have told him that earlier? He could have stopped his foolish daydreams then. I mean he is good looking, he is famous and say what you will; but the greeks are hot. Really hot. Like the "average-looking ones can easily pull off a modeling career" hot.

Ah…what the hell. Is she wrong though? Probably not. Well actually… she's really not wrong. Now that he had some time to think about it; it does look like a young kid's "puppy love" mixed with a dash of "death-defying adventures", a sprinkle of "sharing tragedies with each other" with a huge side dish of "Puberty induced hormones". And he was thinking about moving together with Annabeth, to go to New Rome; and go to college there and set up a family…. Yesh! What the hell is wrong with him, he is **16,** not 36!

Huh. No wonder Annabeth was comparing the situation with going to Tartarus. But that's just it. He has no other dream other than to have a family, a real family; where people love you unconditionally and not because you saved their butts. He doesn't want eternal glory as the "Architect of Olympus" like Annabeth, he doesn't want to "bring back the fifth cohort to glory" like Hazel and all that. Man; Leo did it right. Save the day and then exit like a hero in a blazing ball of glory (containing Gaea and Octavian; yuck). On the days when he is not mourning Leo, he spends being jealous of him. And the only one who actually loved him is no longer alive.

Yes, his mother is dead. She died during childbirth actually. Her and Paul's firstborn child. They wanted to name her Azurel. They told him that although he has to save the world every day, his sister would love him, would care for him; just like his mother does. His sister will save him from the cycle of self-destruction that he has set himself upon. But she died too. All that is left of the once-happy family is Paul, who can't really save himself from this shit.

A dark chuckle came out of his throat, a burst of laughter mixed with equal parts of sadness, guilt, and incredulity at the sheer talent with which the fates screw his life. He has known for a while now; that he is **"the chew toy"** of the fates. But they never fail to confirm it every step of his life. As long as he exists; they will find some new, creative way to screw him. They will find some way to thrust him into another prophecy; another responsibility where everyone's life depends on him. And Percy being who he is, will go on in another quest, another insane, impossible mission which if he can't complete only the whole world will be destroyed. Right, no pressure by the way.

After the war ended; Zeus had once again given him the choice to achieve immortal godhood. Although by that time he had broken up with Annabeth he didn't want to leave his mother due to some stupid mortal-god relationship rule. As much as Poseidon was his father; to him, Percy was just another son. He may favor him, but still, he was not quite a family. So he refused and told them instead to pay more attention to their children, to not use them as pawn pieces as Hera had. But the refusal to godhood had hurt Zeus's ego. How dare a puny mortal refuses his gift, the ultimate gift of godhood! After a lot of drama; Poseidon, Hestia, Athena, Hermes, Apollo, and Artemis had been able to calm him down and it was decided that he may ask for his boon anytime he wanted; anything he wanted. Even godhood. Yeah, when he isn't dating Annabeth; Athena actually tolerates him! That had thrown him off the loop for a bit.

And for so long he hasn't found anything worthy enough to cash in his favor. But now, now though; he had finally found something; something worthy enough to trade godhood for. And that is why Percy Jackson is currently sitting in the graveyard and thinking for so long; even after all the guests have left from his mother's funeral.

For today; today is the last day for Percy Jackson in this world, one way or another. Cause; he has finally become too bored to live.

**A/N: And done. Please review and comment.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys. First of all these is my first fanfiction story. So please take it easy on me. That said, definitely comment upon what you didn't like in it. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Also; I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson universe, J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does.**

**Anyway, here is the second chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Frustrated.

The one golden word that can pretty much sum up Zeus's entire immortal life. Frustrated of their bickering, of their ego clashes, of their whims and opinions….ugh. Who would have taken this position if he knew that it will cause so much headache. Sometimes he thinks Poseidon had knowingly left this seat for him; that scheming little bastard. Just like his ungrateful, disrespectful little brat. Percy Jackson, the nerve of that little boy! He dares, he dares to reject godhood like it's some second-hand gift. And twice at that! If it was solely up to him; he would have fried like an over-sized sea fish that he is. But no. As much as it pains him to admit it, the boy is worthy; he has done far too much for Olympus. After all; he had agreed to make him a god; despite him being a sea-spawn. Why, if Percy was one of his, he would have given him a seat on the bloody Olympian Council.

_Bang_, someone put a stop to his thoughts. Ah, Percy Jackson has come. "Percy Jackson. So you have finally come to achieve godhood then", thundered Zeus; waiting for a typical, sarcastic and snarky Percy-reply. But Percy didn't answer. He came before his throne and knelt down in front of him in a very un-Percy like way.

"Lord Zeus, you have promised me one wish, one boon; whatever it may be. I have come to collect my favor", answered Percy. By now every Olympian is watching him incredulously. The Percy, then one who doesn't fear titans or giants or primordials; is kneeling in front of Zeus! The one person whom he disrespects the most; criticizes the most! And during all this time he had kept his face down and patiently waited for his answer. Flabbergasted, Zeus said at last, "Arise Percy Jackson. I know my word and I will keep it to the best of my abilities."

Being assured, Percy looked up to face Zeus. And the expression on his face even unnerved him. There was just so much pain in eyes, that not even Zeus was sure he can handle it. But the rest of the face was the perfect picture of calm, of serenity like all is well with everything. The other Olympians being unable to see his eyes thought that Percy had finally come to accept his godhood. And they started discussing among themselves about what his domains can be.

After a long staring match, Percy spoke up. "My Lord, I wish to end my life", he calmly stated; his voice neutral and completely peaceful like he just hasn't literally asked to commit suicide.

And on that note, the Olympian Throne room broke into utter chaos.

**A/N: Comment and Review Please.**


	3. Prologue Part 3

**A/N: This third chapter of my story and possibly the last time we deal with the Percy Jackson world. And this chapter will be huge. So, enjoy. And I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and their worlds. On that note, read on!**

Above all, Athena is a very smart woman. But that doesn't mean that she knows everything. No, she is the goddess of wisdom after all; and wisdom is not knowledge, rather it means the capability of making wise and thoughtful decisions, choices in the face of any possibility. And even she is left speechless at this moment.

Make no mistake, there is certainly no love lost between them. But Athena recognizes talent when she sees it. After all, that is the only reason why she had allowed to let that farce of a relationship going with her daughter as long as it had. But this is not that happy-go-lucky boy; one who loves his friends and defies every logic every single time he determines to achieve something. No, this is someone who have lost everything, everything he loves, everything he desires, everything of worth to him. And ultimately, he has lost the will to live.

And really though, can she honestly blame him? Can she handle so many losses, so much pain only within a meagre lifespan of 16 years? When she was 16, she was still playing with her siblings; and she is an Olympian. And here; this boy, no…man; has stared down the eyes of Kronos, of Gaea, of Tartarus himself at the pits of hell and had still lived to tell the tales. And he was just a mere demigod. Children of the big three or not, at the end of the day he is inconsequential with respect to a god; let alone a titan or a primordial. Yes, according to logic; he is perfectly reasonable to wish for a new start, a new beginning where he can be a child once more; away from all these madness.

Artemis is a very simple women. She kills monsters, adores women; especially maidens and despises men. And almost always she is right too. Men are truly the scum of humankind. Well everyone but Percy. He had proven time and again that he is not like those pigs who call themselves men. And yet, the only good man on earth; is now burdened with heart break of his love, with the despair of the loss of his mother, with the expectations of everyone from him; be it a god or a human. And all that had ultimately broken him. Broken him, the one didn't break in the face of gods, titans and primordials. Hell, he went to hell and faced Tartarus himself and still fought to save the day.

Now, if only Percy was a woman; she would have gone; right down there and slapped him silly until he breaks out of his depression. And then she would have dragged him by his ears and took him to her hunters. After all he had done far too much to give up living now. If anyone deserves a happy life, then that person is most certainly Percy Jackson. But he's not. Not that he doesn't deserves a happy life, but that he is not a girl. And it's not like that she wants him to be a woman anyway…ah, what the hell. She was an immortal virgin goddess, such thoughts are not for her.

Still, a part of her wonders…if only she would have tried, was there a chance between them? She had always liked the boy ever since the fight with Atlas; hell even Zoe had liked him and told him so at her death bed. And Zoe hates men twice as much as her. And that attraction has only increased from that point. When he faced sure death and still came out on top. When he jumped to the Hell itself, all for his love. But he still got his heart broken by Annabeth, and then the broken pieces had been twisted piece by piece after his mother's death. And still; the others had only asked for even more from him.

Yes, no matter what her feelings are for him, he has done far too much for others. So, no matter what he asks; she would grant it to him, because no one; not even her enemies should experience such a fate.

Poseidon was heartbroken. It's true that he had many children over the years; but none of them he had loved as he loves Percy. He may not be able to show it because he is a god, but he always had. From the moment he had seen him in Sally's arms. Call it a father's intuition, but ever since his birth Poseidon was sure that Percy will be the greatest among his children, the champion of demigods. And he was right. He had faced challenges and came out on top even in situations where the gods would have failed. And when that person comes and wishes for his death, there is only so much a father can do.

So he cried. For the first time in millenniums; Poseidon cried and cursed the fates for subjecting someone so pure, so young to the worst fates a mortal or even; a god can experience. And the rivers, the oceans, the lakes and everywhere where there was water on the face of earth cried with their patron. They swished and thrashed on the earth as if cursing themselves for being witness to such a travesty. To see the champion among all demigods to break down to a helpless boy; who has seen far too much, felt far too much sorrow and now just wants it to stop. He wanted to tell him to accept godhood and all would be right. That they can finally be a father and son who loves and cares for each other; without any reason.

But who is he kidding. He knows that; that would never be possible. He had a wife after all. And Amphitrite will act towards him just like Hera does to her step children. Not only that, but she will also restrict him from Percy. Anything above a common courtesy will be scorned upon by Amphitrite and to maintain a stable relationship with his wife he would have to maintain that façade. And that would surely kill him, if until now he had any chance to live again. So, he will grant his request and pray to Chaos himself that his son gets a childhood, a family who can and will love him; no matter what. For his son, he would even face his death; if only it means that Percy will finally find his peace.

At last, all the discussion among the Olympians stopped as they all came up to their decisions. No questions were asked for his reasons; for they were gods and they most certainly kept tabs upon the life of their champion.

"Percy Jackson", said Zeus; his voice so soft that even the gods had to strain their ears to hear him. "If you truly wish that, then your wish shall be granted." "No!" howled Hestia; the only one among them that refused to see their defeat; to refuse to see Percy die before them due to the wrongs of others. "Brother!" shouted Hestia, wreathing in righteous flames in her absolute outrage for coming to such a decision. "Have you gone absolutely mad!? How can you let him die? After all that he has done, after all that he has lost; to protect us, are you just going to let him go as a mere afterthought? Do you not have an ounce of shame within yourself!?"

And for once the "King of the Gods"; Lord Zeus lowered his head in shame and helplessness. "Sister", he pleaded; "Do we really have a choice? How can we grant him false wishes for a happy life when you know; that we have no control upon the fates?" "But, but…" spluttered Hestia, "there has to be another way." She ran from her place to Percy; who was still kneeling down in front of Zeus, his eyes closed. She grabbed his shoulders and jerked him to open his eyes, to see for himself how distraught she is. "Aunt Hestia", Percy whispered; "Let me go. I no longer wish to carry the mantle of Percy Jackson, the burden of Olympus alone. I want to start over far from here, I wish to have the normal life I never had. Please, Aunt Hestia." And for the first time since he had entered the throne room; real emotion flickered upon his face.

He was sad, so sad for all that had happened in his life, so sad that he has to sadden Hestia with his decision. The only one that had stood by his side all the while. When he questioned his own existence; she was one who sat him down beside her before the campfire and soothed him by her words. When he had nightmares; she was the one who took his head in her lap and sang lullabies to help him sleep. She was the one who assured him that after his sister is born he will have his real family, the one that loves him no matter what. And only for him to plunge in even more depression when that was once again taken away from him.

Hestia knew how much he was hurting, and exactly why he was hurting. She is after all the goddess of home, of family. And that is exactly why it pains so much, to see a child; who had never asked for anything more than a family, a home; who had sacrificed more than it is possible for someone; and has yet found neither. Moreover, whatever little he had, had been taken away from him. And she; the virgin goddess of the hearth, of family, of home; can do nothing about it. He gave her back her family, when her family treated him nothing more than an annoyance. He had kept his life on line for their continued existence; when he owed nothing to them. Again and again. She had to make this right, she had to do something, anything. But she cannot; for all that she is; being the firstborn child of Kronos and Rhea, the eldest among gods; her hands are tied in front of the fates.

"But even if you try for a rebirth; the fates will not leave you alone, if they already has plans for you", said Hestia. It wrenched her heart out to see Percy sadden even more, but she had to say it. She cannot let him make this decision without knowing everything first, she at least owed him that much.

"There is way however, by which he can escape the fates" answered Athena. Percy's head jerked towards her in unconstrained hope. "We can send you to a different dimension where the fates doesn't exists, but neither do we." "We can't do that, can we?" asked Hermes incredulously. "No, we can't. But Hecate can if we help her by lending her our powers", said Athena. "But the choice is yours."

"I will to do it", stated Percy firmly; "Please." "Very well then, Hermes; contact the minor god council and let them know about our decision", ordered Zeus.

After Hermes left; Zeus looked at Percy, and for the first time in his immortal life; really looked at him. Not as a child of Poseidon, or as the child of prophecy; but as an individual and found his gratitude towards him severely lacking. "Nephew", Zeus stated "I know we haven't appreciated you as much as we should have. So we will bestow blessings upon you on your journey; for this is last chance for us to do so." Seeing Percy start to protest; Zeus held up his hand and said "And that is my order or we will not fulfil your request." Seeing Percy stop complaining, he started, "I don't know where you will go. But know this, the air will no longer betray you. Maybe not as much as the water; but the air too will welcome you with open arms. And that is my boon towards you."

"Perseus", stated Athena; "No longer will you suffer from dyslexia. Wherever you go, you will able to read and write in their language freely. And that is my boon towards you."

"Percy", said Apollo; "Wherever you go, I grant you the gift of music. No matter what you sing, you will be compared among the masters of the art. And that is my boon towards you."

"Perseus", said Artemis; "I grant you the boon of good marksmanship. No longer will a bow or a knife fail to you. When you target something, you will hit it."

"Percy Jackson", said Aphrodite; for once in her life completely serious, "I may be vain; but above all, I am the goddess of love. And you gave up everything in the name of love. You walked on hell where even the gods don't dare visit; you sacrificed your life repeatedly, only for love. So to you, I bestow my eternal blessing. You will be beautiful in your new life; for your outer beauty must be similar to your inner one. But above all, you will find your one true love; that which was denied to you in this life. And that is my boon towards you."

One by one the other Olympians also bestowed him with blessings. Demeter blessed him to with "green thumbs"; Hephaestus blessed him to have a common knowledge about how weapons and other machineries are made, Ares took his curse back saying that now that he will no longer be before him, he doesn't need it. Dionysus granted him durability against wine. No longer can he get drunk if he doesn't wish for it. Although the boon was not much; but Mr D did call him by his name, so that's a plus. Hera apologized for what she did and blessed him for his future marriage; whenever it happens.

After all of them were done, Hestia; who was still holding Percy through all of it, slowly let her hands loose from him. "Percy", she said; "you have given me my family back and kept them safe with your own life on the line. You were the one who appreciated me for what I do; even when my own family took me for granted. And yet after all that you did, you didn't get the chance for having a family of your own. So as my boon; I give you a family. Even though you will no longer live here, as long as I exist; people will forever remember me as Hestia, the virgin goddess of hearth and the mother of Percy Jackson." Changing into her 30 year old form, she placed Percy on her lap and kissed him lovingly on his forehead. Percy in the meantime was crying like he had never cried before. He was crying for the happiness for getting a mother, he was crying out of the bitterness that he has to leave her behind. And through all that Hestia held him to her bosom. She showed him as best as she could, for she had but a little time; that she loves him with all of her heart.

After Percy reduced to sniffling; Poseidon descended from his throne and sat down beside Hestia. Seeing what happened he had started crying too; for even if he was Percy's own father, he couldn't sooth his son like Hestia could. "Son", said Poseidon softly, "I know why you are doing this, so I won't try to dissuade you from your decision. But remember no matter what happens, you are the son of the sea; and water will always be your home. And now that I can no longer watch over you; I grant you control over earth and weather as well. After all, they don't call me earthshaker and stormbringer for nothing you know", he chuckled softly. He faced away, "I thought you will accept godhood you know. I had even prepared a godly weapon for you in the forges. But all that doesn't matter now, does it?" he laughed bitterly.

"But you know what, maybe you should take it; because although you can't use it to its full power without being a god, it is still way more powerful than your _Anaklusmos_", concluded Poseidon. He willed a large trident out of thin air; coated with gold and red paints and thrumming in the hands of the sea god with unrestrained power. "Here", he said; "This is '_οργή της θάλασσας_' or '_Wrath of the Sea_'. No matter whatever situation you are in this new world, this will never fail you. And knowing how skilled you are with sword, I have made this in such a way that if you wish you can turn it into a blade." He turned the trident in his hand and it became a copy of _Anaklusmos, _with golden blade and a blood red hilt. "However; since there are probably no immortals where you are going, this trident is made from Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold as well as Stygian Iron. When Nico heard I am making this for you; he pleaded his father for it. So, it will work against mortals as well", saying that; he willed it to disappear from his hands.

"Since this is a godly weapon, it can't be restrained to a smaller form like your sword", explained Poseidon. "Now that I have presented it you; only you can wield it. Anybody who touches it against your wish will risk the wrath of the weapon against him. To use it you simply have to will it to your hands." So, Percy called for his trident, willed it to appear in his hands. After a few moments, it appeared; with all of its glory. As soon as it touched his hands, Percy's eyes flew open from holding that much power, it was like the trident was showing him its power, boasting of itself and mocking him for even thinking that he is worthy enough to wield it.

By some unseen command; Percy got up from Hestia's lap and held the trident with his two hands. The whole council was meanwhile watching in rapt attention to what was happening, but he didn't even noticed them. Holding the trident in both of his hands; he tried to show it his intentions, his priorities and above all his life. He wanted it to understand that he never craved for power like the others did. All that he did was to save others, to protect the weak from the greedy paws of the strong, to shield the innocent from the schemes of the corrupt. That even if he wields the trident, he will never use it to boast of his power. And slowly, but surely the weapon started to thrum slowly, as if its listening to Percy, watching his life and understanding his motivations.

After sometime, Hermes reached the hall with the minor gods along with him. They entered and saw Percy still standing in the middle of the hall with the trident in his hands and his face scrunched in concentration. But seeing the other Olympians watching in with rapt attention, they didn't bothered him. Meanwhile Percy is still communicating with his trident. He can feel its excitement when he beat Ares in the battle on the beach, its laughter when he tricked Procrustes into his own bed, its sorrow when Zoe died and also its pride upon him when Zoe said that he was worthy to wield _Anaklusmos _even when Hercules was not. It radiated awe when he faced Kronos and radiated love when he jumped after Annabeth to the pits of Tartarus. It shivered in sorrow when it saw how his life has deteriorated for the last seven monthes.

Finally, after almost an hour; it finished judging Percy. As soon as it was finished, it started to thrum in its full glory again, but this time; it was different. No longer it threatened to overwhelm Percy by his raw power, rather it was almost as if it was projecting its power to those nearby, challenging them to even think of harming its master. It was almost acting protective of its wielder; of Percy.

"Bravo!" shouted Poseidon in joy, "never before has a mortal successfully wielded a godly weapon. Never before; has one found a mortal, deserving enough to wield its power for their own mean. But you did it Percy! The trident has judged you and found you to be worthy. Bravo!" By now the other gods were cheering for him as well, except a few like Ares; and his trident thrummed in his hand in happiness as if it was happy that its master is applauded by everyone. "What do you wish to name it Percy?" asked Artemis. "No, not 'it'. 'His' name…" Percy thought; "His name will be '**_Peacebringer'_**. And those who dares to destroy peace for their own means shall know why it was originally named as _'Wrath of the Sea' _"; replied Percy.

Everyone nodded in consent and congratulated him once again for receiving his own weapon. The minor gods and Hermes also came to talk to him about his decisions and blessed him however they can. After all it was due to him that the minor gods are now respected by the Olympians; and he gave up his chance to become a god for achieving that favour.

When everyone was done Hecate stepped forward. "Percy, what you are trying to achieve requires godly energy. But since you are a mortal you can't contain that in your body." "Wait, you can't do it? You can't sent me away?" asked Percy, bewildered. "No, No; I am not saying that. I am saying that you require godly energy and since you can't contain it in its raw form I have to do convert it into another form for you."

"What do you mean", asked Apollo; "Godly energy can be used by mortals?" "Yes", replied Hecate; "tell me how is godly energy different from others?" asked Hecate. "It can be used for any purpose we wish it for, unlike other forms of energy where it can be used in only one way", answered Athena. "Ah, correct as always Athena. And; so is my magic, but it can be wielded by mortals; my children can wield it", explained Hecate.

"So, I will gather the necessary godly energy from you people, convert it into magic and force it into Percy. But remember Percy, the magic in you will act as a beacon when you reach a different dimension. So it's likely that you will reach a world that is rich in magic. But on a positive note, from now on you can use magic; and that too better than my children since such a large amount of it will be forced into you now. Although almost all of it will burn up during the trip; once your body tastes magic, it will start producing magic of its own", explained Hecate. "So are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes", replied Percy confidentially. "Very well then; so be it"; replied Hecate, the goddess of magic. And started gathering godly energy from the other gods who have encircled the two of them and started pouring their energy in Hecate. After some time, she started to glow golden even in her mortal form; for she had gathered so much energy that not even her mortal form can resist her godly side. "Percy!" she screamed; "I am going to change this into magic and send it into you. But this will hurt a lot. So, when you think that you can no longer keep going, close your eyes and wish for what you want. Wish with all your heart, and magic will grant your wish." And after a moment she started to glow with a bluish-green light and thrust her hands towards Percy.

Pain. Absolute Pain. Pain which he haven't experienced even when he held the sky on his back, or when he was suffering under the poison of Polybetos. That is all that he could feel at that moment. Riptide grew in its full size after a few moments and he held _Peacebringer_ in his right hand with _Riptide_ in his left. Both of them started to glow in reddish flames with a flicker of sea-green; along with him. Around him Poseidon along with Hestia is encouraging him to hold a little bit longer, to withstand a little more pain even though tears fell down their faces continuously hearing his screams. At the 40 second mark, _Riptide_ broke in his hand, unable to withstand so much energy. The only reason Percy is still standing is only because of _Peacebringer_. It consumed a lot of energy so that he doesn't have to bear it by himself. But at one minute mark; it became unbearable even with his trident. So he closed his eyes and prayed with all of his heart, shared his deepest desires and darkest secrets with magic itself. For, while bearing that amount of pain; no one can fabricate wishes. One can only make the most honest wish; one which he makes even in his subconscious mind.

And just like that, Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus suddenly disappeared. Disappeared for forever from the world of gods and monsters. Hestia broke down sobbing on Poseidon's chest, who felt the connection with Percy break as soon as he vanished. He cried harder than he ever had, in the mourning of his favourite son. In fact, none of the assembled gods and goddesses were without tears. For Percy Jackson, the little boy that had outdone the gods, the titans and the giants alike in the little amount of time he was with them; is no longer in this world. And will never walk amongst them again.

When the immortals were crying together in remembrance of their champion; at the same time, in a hospital far, far away; a small black haired, sea-green eyed baby boy cried out in his mother's arms.

"Hi there, Perseus Edgar Black", cooed his mother; "I am going to love you so much."

**A/N: And done. Done with the Percy Jackson's world. Review and comment and if possible favourite it. And also who do you think the mother is? Let me know in the comments.**


	4. A Study in Black

**A/N: Well this is the 4th chapter. And those who wanted to know what exactly happened to Percy when he reached Potterverse; I'm sorry but they have to wait for a little bit longer. Cause the Potterverse is not exactly like canon in my story. And although it will follow the canon in a broader sense; I have to explain the situation in which Percy arrives. So here goes. The Prologue part in Potterverse before Percy's birth.**

**Also, I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and their respective universes. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. So, Enjoy!**

_'__How could he?'_

That is all that she can think about right now. '_Can he?'_ Was she so wrong? So foolish? So naive? They told her that he was laughing hysterically while killing the 12 muggles. While killing Peter. That he went mad in grief for the death of 'The Dark Lord'. That he was the right hand of 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. The one who betrayed the Potter's, the one who made 'The Saviour of the Wizarding World' a parentless orphan. '_No…he can't do that. Can he though?'_ I mean; if someone asks her to describe him in 2 lines; she will probably say this. Actually scratch that, she will say this.

Sirius Black is a shameless flirt.

Sirius Black is more of a Potter than a Black.

Now; she knows… knows that looks can be deceiving. That behaviour can be faked, be mimicked. After all she had handled dozens of cases like that, hadn't she? But something in her gut is telling her; that… that is not the case here. That…that something is wrong, something doesn't add up, something…

'_You are just saying that cause you love him';_ whispered a traitorous part of her heart.

_ '__No I don't ', _she argued, _'I am just stating the facts.'_ It was he who liked her. It was him who flirted with her every chance that he got. It was him; who promised her to take her out on a date outside the bullpen, when the snake-faced bastard dies. It was him; who still kept the hope of their relationship even after 4 years. Although it looked hopeless to everyone, even to her.

_'__Is that all?'_ her inner voice mocked. _'It was him, who used to give you chocolates and flowers all the time in school. It was him, who held you in his arms when you cried for your parents, for your brother. It was him, who assured you that all will be right; that Voldemort will be stopped by the Government, by Dumbledore. It is for him; that you are in DMLE now.'_

Yeah, yeah, yeah…she knows, rather she feels that she was still in love with him. She always had; from the day when a little black-haired "unsorted firstie" sat down beside her; a well-respected (read hot-headed) second year Puff; and gave her a chocolate frog. Then loudly proclaimed to "James" that he had gotten his own "red-head" now. Oh yes he did! That had instigated such a massive rant from her; almost half of the firsties thought about going back to their home. Far, far away from where the angry "red-head" resides. But not him, that cheeky little bugger had actually complemented her on her temper! The nerve!

But slowly over the years; her anger died down and she saw him for what he really was. The heir of a Noble house, and yet vilified by his own mother in every letter; every howler. Treated as the outsider in his own family. Being hated by his own parents. Whereas, he was just a boy who wanted someone to love him, to treat him like family; and to stand by him no matter what happens. And he did found that. He found a brother in James, a family among the Potters. And for some unseen, unknown (not unfortunate though) reason; he kept trying to win her over. Merlin! The boy had literally drooling females hanging by his sides; vying for his attention, and he kept trying to go out with her. And she wanted to, oh Merlin did she want to! By the time she was in fifth and he was in fourth year; she was head over heels in love with Sirius Black. But she didn't do it; because she wasn't going to be another conquest of Black. If she goes out with him, she will make sure that he has matured; that she will be the last girl he dates.

And he did. The next year his parents kicked him to the curb and he ended up getting almost adopted by the Potters. He changed from the happy-go-lucky guy to a boy whose smiles no longer reached his eyes. Whose cheers and laughter rang hollow in her ears; someone who had watched him for far too long. So the next time Hogsmeade weekend came around; she was the one who asked him to a date. He was so surprised and confused when he heard that; that his face scrunched up cutely in confusion, like a lost; little puppy. When his brain finally regained function a minute later, he smiled. Smiled for the first time in months, and literally beamed at her in excitement. So she took him to a date, and for the first time since she came in Hogwarts, actually talked with him. And the more she heard, the more angry she became towards the Blacks. Angry for subjecting their own kid to Blood-Purist Propaganda; angry for breaking down a sweet, innocent child to the husk of a boy who bears the weight of his family's name, along with his family's rejection; on his small two shoulders.

And just like that she fell in love. Again. Even more than before; which she really didn't think was possible. So they dated, they dated all through her sixth year and promised to meet again on September 1st; to continue from where they are leaving it off.

Although September 1st came by, the same girl that used to hang out with Sirius didn't. Her parents were murdered during the summer for employing Muggleborns in their office. The death-eaters told they are doing the society a favour by getting rid of a couple of "Blood Traitors". So now it was Sirius's turn to sooth her, to cradle her in his lap when she cried out her insecurities to him. And he did; and for a time it almost seemed like that she was going to be alright.

But no, the fates probably decided that it wasn't enough. On the first Hogsmeade weekend on her seventh year, her brother; Edgar was killed by Voldemort himself in front of everyone. And she being the older sister, couldn't save him. Hell, she would have died herself if Sirius didn't rescued her when he did. All that was left in her once big family was only her youngest brother. And for the first time, she was scared; she was terrified that she couldn't save him too. That just like Edgar had, Malcolm will die too while she could do nothing but stare. And she hated it; hated being so weak; hated being so afraid with every part of her soul.

This time, not even Sirius was able to break her out of her mind. For no longer was she a little girl crying for her parents; but an young woman who had seen her brother's death in front of her. This was an woman in mission who was prepared to go to hell and back to ensure that the same doesn't happens to Malcolm, or to all the other innocent people out there. She started to spend her days to prepare for NEWT's and the nights to learn enough magic so that no death-eater can even think about crossing her way.

And in that mission; somehow, someway Sirius slipped out of her mind. One day, when she woke up in the morning; she remembered that she hadn't talked to him in weeks. When she went to apologize to him; he held her tight in his arms and whispered assurances to her. He told her that he didn't mind, that he understands how she is feeling and promised her that; once all of this ends, when Voldemort dies, he will wait for her. And they will start right where they ended. Overwhelmed with emotion, she had kissed him right there, in the middle of Gryffindor common room. And although they had kissed so many times before; nothing even came close to that kiss. That one kiss held both Sirius's acceptance and forgiveness; and in return her love, her promise that once this is all over; she will come back for him. That one kiss held both their love for each other; as well as sadness in their imminent separation.

And she did do it. After graduating with exemplary marks in NEWT's; she entered in DMLE as an officer. For she believed that killing a few death-eater's won't solve anything. Like the countless heads of a Hydra; they will be filled up with more aspiring, young and hot-headed pure-bloods. And the only way to stop that; is with the help of the law. So, she believed in the ministry; believed in the laws even when people like Dumbledore was forming vigilante groups. They even asked her to join; but she denied them. Told them that though they were fighting the good fight; she will fight it legally so that when the culprits are captured they face the law and not some vigilante justice. Sirius was in that group. He understood what she was trying to do; that she was trying to make sure that the Ministry was capable enough to handle such threats by themselves. That they do not require the help civilians risking their lives to fight for them. And she understood their point too. That despite being an auror; they had to form their separate group to effectively fight against Voldemort. Cause there were far too many spies, too many moles in their department. And to think that he himself was one of them….

Nope. Absolutely impossible. If there was one thing that she prided herself upon; it was that she read people very well, and she knows that she didn't mistook Sirius. After all, that is how she had already become a senior officer in DMLE within 1980, while she joined the department in 1977. In fact, she is one of the chief advisors of Barty Crouch Senior, her boss and the head of DMLE. She could recognize the guilty and the innocent just by talking to them. And there was no way the man whom she once loved, and maybe still does, is guilty of the charges against him.

And that is why when they sent Sirius straight to Azkaban without even a trial; she had exploded in rage to her boss. But he along with everyone else was riding the high of the defeat of Voldemort. They had found their "saviour" in Harry Potter and they wanted Sirius to face their fury for making their saviour an orphan. They wanted a bloody "scapegoat" to direct their righteous anger.

3 days. It had been 3 days since Voldemort has been defeated. 3 days since she had not gone back to the Ministry after shouting at her boss. 3 whole days during which the Wizarding nation toasted, celebrated and practically worshipped the "Boy-Who-Lived".

Huh. As if they can love Harry as much as Sirius did. When she disagreed their offer to join their group; she got out of touch with James and Lily, who went into a hiding at that time. But she had seen their pictures from Sirius when they met at the Ministry. And their boy was absolutely cute. A cute little miniature James with Lily's eyes; who had their group of friends in his chubby little hands. But he adored Sirius the most among them. She had seen pictures of Sirius's attempts at babysitting Harry; trying to teach him Quidditch. And if she has to believe that this man attempted to murder his godson; then she a fucking alien from the moon.

She had gone to Albus Dumbledore as well; asking him why he permitted Sirius's imprisonment. And he had replied that apparently the Potter's were under a Fidelius charm with Sirius as their secret-keeper. So only he can betray them. After listening to that titbit; she had returned to her house and locked herself in. Not even Malcolm was able to get her out. The more she heard their celebrations; the more was she reminded of Sirius's betrayal. Although she hadn't thought about him for so long, mostly because the Ministry was fighting for the losing side; there was still a little bit of hope, a little bit of love, left in one of the forgotten corners of her now cold heart.

But after sitting alone for so long; she can't help but think that there might be something else in this story. Her feelings aside, there really is no motive for Sirius's action. After all; if he wanted to support Voldemort, why didn't he do so when his family preached him to do that time and again? No, that doesn't make any sense at all. And she hates things that she couldn't understand.

So, she sat down to write a letter to the ministry. To let them know that she was unable to come to work due to personal reasons; and now that it is done, she is going to go check up on the captured death-eaters in the Azkaban prison.

And with that goal in her mind, Senior Officer of DMLE, Amelia Bones got up from her chair. For she had some hard questions to ask the man that she loved; and probably still does; no matter what answers she receive.

**A/N: So the next chapter will probably deal with with Sirius's freedom and the one after that will contain Harry. I could have rushed with the story; but I want to do this right. So, comment,review and favourite it!**


	5. A Study in Black: Meeting Black

**A/N: The 5th chapter is finally here. I was on a trip, so sorry for the long delay. I promise that I will post at least one chapter per week from now on. Aaaa...nd Sirius is finally here! Also I experimented a bit on comedy at the first part of the chapter, do tell how it was. I am normally horrible at comedy. But you gotta try! **

**Also, I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and their respective universes. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. So, Enjoy!**

It was a damp, cold and chilly morning. The sun had already risen, but was yet to make an appearance from behind the clouds. The guards were asleep, and those that were not, were more than comfortable to keep their thoughts to themselves. Not that they had much; while walking in this hell hole.

All in all, it was a perfect morning to Bob. 'Today', he decided; 'today I will ask Sarah to a date.' Since other than the morning, there was also a new prisoner in the castle. Someone named Sirius Black. Someone; who was still hopeful about his freedom, his innocence. Not that it matters. Everyone remains like that for the first few days. So, with that in mind; he went to find his one and only true love, Sarah.

After almost 15 minutes, he found her at the balcony of 2nd floor; walking by herself, enjoying the chilly weather of the morning.

"Huuuuuuuuhh", greeted Bob.

"Hmmm", came her curt reply.

Momentarily taken aback by her tone, Bob gathered back his courage and asked; "Huuuuhh…Heeehhh…. Huuuumm?"

Exasperated by his repeated advances; she replied "Ehhhh", rather sourly.

But whatever he was and wasn't; nobody could ever complain; that Bob wasn't persistent. So he explained to her; "Huuuuuuuhh… Heeeeeeemm…Huuuuhh…Hmmm…", for about 5 minutes.

Now, despite her feelings for him, she would be lying if she told that this 'Sirius Black' didn't intrigued her. So after a long moment of thinking she acquiesced to his request and nodded her head. Seeing her accept his proposal after so long, Bob grinned in excitement and held out his hand to her. She linked her hand to his after a moment, and together they ventured to the 7th floor; to the home of the most dangerous criminals.

And after watching this entire spectacle; a dark haired, young auror fainted at the spot; for who even had enough guts to watch two dementors float away, while holding their hands.

* * *

This is what Amelia found when she reached Sirius's cell. Two dementors holding hands and sucking away his peace and happiness to their heart's fill. Casting a quick Patronus, the familiar form of a silvery kneazle drove them away.

When she peered behind the bars; despite her knowing of the condition of Azkaban prisoners, she still gasped in shock. Gone was the ever cheerful face which remained undeterred no matter what happened. Instead it was replaced by a hollowed, broken visage of a man who seemed to give up on his own existence.

As she peered in his eyes; the familiar grey orbs flickered in recognition and in hope. "Amy", he wheezed; "is that you?" "Yes", replied Amelia, watching as his eyes grew big with poorly hidden emotions.

"I knew you would come" said Sirius, in a broken yet hopeful voice; "I knew you would never believe what they were saying. I didn't do anything! I swear Amy! I would rather die than betray James. You know that, don't you?"

At this point, whatever worries Amelia had about Sirius's innocence, had already melted away. Those eyes…those very familiar grey eyes couldn't lie to her, not on a matter so big. "What happened Sirius? Why did they assumed you to be the culprit? The aurors told that you told them that you were responsible, that it was your fault?"

"It was"; admitted Sirius, "but not in the way that they think. You see, it happened like this…" and he launched into the tale of all that happened during the time they were not in contact. How Dumbledore formed the Order, how he told the Potter's of the Prophecy, how Lily thought about casting the Fidelius and making Sirius the secret keeper. "And I, in my infinite wisdom thought that they should make Peter the secret keeper instead. Thought that it would be so unpredictable that nobody will expect it. And of course; an even more unexpected thing occurred", laughed Sirius bitterly; "the coward, whimpering rat; turned out to be a bloody double agent with enough guts to face Dumbledore everyday."

"I understand Siri"; soothed Amelia, "Don't worry. I will get you out of here as soon as possible. You have my word."

"I know", he smiled; most probably the first time in many weeks. "No matter what happens; you will always look after me."

And that simple; yet very powerful statement pierced Amelia to the core of her heart. Chastised her for ever doubting Sirius. Assured her of the fact that yes; she still loved him, very much so. So pressing a quick kiss on his forehead and mumbling a quick goodbye, she exited from Azkaban to have a word with Dumbledore.

She found Dumbledore almost 2 hours later; drinking his head off at his brother Aberforth's bar.

"Albus", she called after entering the Hog's Head Inn; "I need to talk with you." Seeing his unconvincing shrug; she said harshly, "Now, if you please! It's about a dog and a rat." Immediately his eyes flew open. Gone was the visage of an old drunkard, instead he looked the part of the fearless leader, who defeated Grindelwald and the only wizard that Voldemort feared.

"Not here. Come with me. Aberforth, we need to avail the service of the portrait", said Dumbledore. After a nod from the younger brother, the two of them went to a portrait of a young woman- who after smiling at Albus swung open; showing an empty passageway.

"After you, Amelia", said Dumbledore. Nodding at the man who was once her headmaster; she did as she was told.

After a long trek through a rather barren passage; the headmaster-student duo reached Hogwarts. "It's for me to visit my family, unnoticed"; explained Dumbledore, "let's go to my office."

After another long walk through the halls of Hogwarts and a mention of a rather obnoxious muggle sweet; they finally reached his office. "So, what is this about Ms. Bones? And how do you know about what you mentioned?" asked Dumbledore rather coldly.

"I went to see Sirius", admitted Amelia; "I don't believe he did what everyone thinks." "Oh", his eyes softened; "I know. I didn't either. But a very famous muggle author once wrote, 'Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.' We simply have to deal with what happened; no matter how much it saddens our heart."

"Shut up!" roared Amelia; "Shut your bloody mouth! Did you even met him after it happened? Did you even give him a chance to explain himself? Did you follow your fucking duty as the Chief Warlock and ensured that he had a ruddy trial?!"

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore curiously, "What did he told you when you visited him?"

And so Amelia told, told about the plan that Sirius and the Potter's concocted to keep Harry safe, told about the betrayal of Peter, and about the subsequent actions of Sirius. "He was mad with grief. Mad at Peter for betraying them, mad at himself for ever giving him the chance to do so. And the Aurors being the fools they are; misread the situation and took him away. After all who can believe a Black to not be dark? Isn't it?" said Amelia; rather sarcastically.

By the end of the heated monologue; Dumbledore had already lowered his head on his hands, looking the part of an weary, old man perfectly; one who had lost too much, failed too many; and disbelieved his own, at the words of the outsiders.

"My God", whispered Albus; "What have I done?" He sobbed, "I'm sorry Sirius. I failed you too. Just like I failed James and Lily. Just like I failed to give Harry a home which he deserves. Forgive me, please. For I don't know… how long I can bear the weight of the world on my two lonely shoulders."

Seeing the Idol of the Wizarding World, the champion of the weak, the innocents break down in front of her in such a way, appeased Amelia's anger. "It's okay", assured Amelia; "I know Sirius won't blame you. He has a bigger heart than most. He will understand." "I know", chuckled Dumbledore weakly; "that he does. He may instead try to apologize to me for making Peter the secret keeper."

"Come on then", stood up Dumbledore; "It's time we free an innocent man from the shackles of a crimes he did not commit." Nodding at his words; Amelia stood up too and followed him outside of his office.

* * *

When they reached the Ministry of Magic; it was already late in the evening. The courtroom was filled with reporters, and the outside with overly enthusiastic people. Who started jeering and protesting immediately after seeing Sirius. Apparently when they got the permit for taking Sirius out; someone within the Ministry leaked it to the press. Only the presence of the 'Great Albus Dumbledore', ensured; that they could reach the courtroom in time.

Although most of the members of Wizengamot normally respected Dumbledore too much to oppose him; in this case, most of them were with Crouch Sr. All in all, it was not a pretty sight within the courtroom; what with everyone shouting at each other.

"Silence"; roared Dumbledore, "the trial for one Sirius Orion Black will now commence. If someone has any objection to that, they may voice their opinion now."

"Have you gone completely mad Albus"; protested Barty Crouch Sr., "taking criminals like Black out of their cell. What if he escapes? What if he attacks the innocent civilians who are currently standing behind our gates? Will you take the responsibility for such an event?"

"My dear fellow members of the Wizengamot"; stated Dumbledore, "I, Albus Dumbledore, will take full responsibility for any event that occurs due to the actions of Mr. Black here. However, before any one of you further question my sanity, or it's lack thereof; might I remind you that I am also the Chief Warlock? That; it is my 'responsibility', that every convicted person receives a just and fair trial? Or have our dear 'Head of DMLE' forgotten that titbit while avenging the Wizarding World?"

"That is not the same, and you know it!" protested Crouch Sr. "You dare question my ethics while defending a scum like Black!? You dare treat me like I am faulty; while I am the one that is ensuring the safety of the Wizarding world from the likes of Sirius Black?"

"Yes; Yes I am. For no matter the crime; everyone is equal in front of the law. Or else; we are no better than the evil that we ourselves eradicated. Tell me, Mr. Crouch; do you perhaps remember a certain somebody, who was acting as the sole 'judge, jury and executioner'; up until a few days ago? And if you do; then perhaps you can tell me how exactly are we acting differently from him now? Hmm? Do you truly not see the hypocrisy in this situation?"

At this point, all the shouting and talking within the hall had ceased, a long time ago. And every single member of the Wizengamot; were seriously considering Dumbledore's words. After a brief pause; the Minister, Millicent Bagnold nodded, "Very well Albus. Let us conduct the trial for Sirius Black. You may start now."

* * *

When Sirius finally got out of the Ministry as a free man; it was already midnight at London. But every single person in the Wizarding World was still wide awake. All those who can; they crowded outside the Ministry, and those who lived further away, sat by their radios to hear the trial. And hear they did, they heard a tale of four brothers in everything but blood, for they were definitely more than just friends. Heard how they stuck by each other, even when one of them had lycanthropy; one of them was shunned by his own parents; about how they went above and beyond everything, for the sole sake of their 'brothers', the eventual betrayal by one of them. And if the people of Magical Britain loved one thing above all other; it was a good story. A good story could make someone a hero in their eyes one day, and turn him into a monster the other.

So; as per the fickle nature of the magicals, when Sirius finally got out of the Ministry; the same people who were loudly protesting against him on his way here, cheered him on. Thanked him for his bravery and loyalty to the Potters; and asked for his forgiveness for being treated so harshly in spite of everything. For among all the stories they heard; the "Tale of Marauders", was one of the best kind.

When Sirius and Amelia finally returned to the Bones Manor for the night; they were finally at peace, after a long, bloody war.

.

.

.

Now if only Sirius can find out about what happened to a certain black haired, green eyed baby boy…

**A/N: Harry Potter finally arrives in the next chapter and Percy on the chapter after that. Let me know if you like what is happening so far.**


	6. The Boy Who Lived (Happily)

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading so long. Will not happen again.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

"No Sirius", replied Dumbledore for the umpteenth time; "you can't bring him with you. He needs to stay with his aunt. Or else Lily's protection will become useless. He needs to stay with someone having his mother's blood. And; no matter what happened in the past, remember that Harry is her nephew. There is no way she will show her resentment to an innocent baby boy, someone of her own blood."

"No! You listen to me!" protested Sirius; "You have no idea how vindictive Petunia can be. The first time we visited Lily's House during Petunia's wedding; she and her whale of a husband treated us like pests! Like rabid dogs that should be put down! Harry's entire childhood will be doomed if you keep him there."

"Believe me I know; I know about their family…Minerva informed me about them. But we have to do this. And I also believe nothing will happen to Harry."

"Headmaster", enquired Amelia; the only one with a cool head in this situation; "We understand what you saying. A protective barrier that can successfully prevent even a Killing Curse is nothing to scoff at. But from what we know about his aunt; that decision doesn't hold much merit either. When you are facing a childhood filled with trauma and abuse; the 'Ultimate Protection' doesn't appeal that much; does it?"

"Exactly!" cheered Sirius; "That is what I am trying to tell you Dumbledore! That is no place to raise a kid. Let alone a magical kid of her sister; when for her entire miserable life Petunia has despised Lily. You have to give Harry to us. Why; if not for Amelia, I still might have been in Azkaban! Harry might have to live with those poor excuse of human beings!"

"Uhh…"; both Sirius and Amelia involuntarily shuddered in their seats, thinking about a Harry Potter growing up with the Dursleys. Growing up abused and with no love. Or even worse; being loved by them and growing up like Petunia and her husband. "Oh my god…" Amelia shuddered again in her seat thinking about the second option, while Sirius looked green in the face.

All the while Dumbledore was pinching his nose with his fingers and muttering things like 'Greater Good', 'egotistical bibliophiles having too much time in their hands', '**** the fourth wall' and other things.

"Fine, fine"; relented Dumbledore, "You are not the only person who has thought of this situation; where supposedly Petunia becomes 'evil' to her own nephew. I thought about it too. I thought keeping Harry with his aunt will be a simpler solution and also the correct one, but seeing the two of you argue so much to giving him a loving home, I am going to give you the alternative, very complex solution. So, listen carefully; and only after I finish will you start talking. I will not repeat after that. Am I clear?"

Seeing both of them nod their heads, Dumbledore started to explain. "You must understand that above everything else, I am a scholar. I love to study and to teach others. So when I saw Harry surviving an Avada Kedavra right on his face, I studied the books and the notes kept by Lily in the Potter manor."

"And let me tell you, the exorbitant amount of research on protection charms, curses and rituals that Lily Potter accomplished in that cottage is nothing short of amazing. I myself; was stumped by the intricacy of the Blood rituals that Lily and James performed to keep little Harry protected."

"According to the rituals, as long as Harry lives with anyone of Potter or Evans blood; no one can harm him, and not only that, but no one with the intention of harming him fatally can even touch him. But, the only condition is that Harry must call that shared residence his own home."

"What?!" shouted Sirius incredulously, "You mean to say me that James and Lily willingly made sure that Harry lives with Petunia?"

"No, I never said that; did I Sirius? Now shut up and listen." Amelia squeezed Sirius's hands to placate his anger. After a brief interval, Dumbledore started again.

"When they devised that ritual Harry was yet to be born. Hence, Lily's parents were still alive at that time even though James' wasn't. So they made that condition for the fulfillment of the ritual. Moreover, they expected that worst comes to worst, at least one of them will still remain alive."

"But Lily, being the ever-brilliant girl that she was; she understood the implication of the success of the ritual in the case they both die. And after the death of her parents, this was not only a mere option but a very possible one. So, they did another one. A ritual that doesn't exist separately but along with the previous ritual that they performed on Harry."

"What was it?!" growled Amelia in frustration; after enduring a long dramatic pause by Dumbledore.

"They changed condition for being his guardian." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly at this point. "Although the default option of being blood-related was still there, they included the same intent-based wards that was supposed to activate when facing a foe; the ones that saved his life, in the process of choosing his guardian."

"Which means…" started Amelia.

"Which means that Amelia", answered Dumbledore with an excited grin at his lips; "That the moment Harry fears for his life, or remain unloved at his new 'home', his current assigned guardians will be dismissed and new guardians will be chosen. After all, home is the embodiment of only two things; safety and love. Is it not?"

"And since Petunia is the last blood relative of Harry; his guardian will be chosen based on the same condition. Someone that will love him; protect him no matter what, someone who will give him a home. And since Harry recognizes Sirius somewhat and after all that I have heard from you two, I am sure that magic will listen to your claim."

"Oh my god!" shouted both Sirius and Amelia incredulously. "Are you out of your mind? You will let a 15-month-old baby encounter a fatal situation for the ritual to work?"

"Oh no. Absolutely not", chuckled Dumbledore with mad twinkling eyes. Just when Sirius and Amelia were thinking about ways to escape from there, lest they are killed by a mad wizard; Dumbledore decided to appease their worries.

"Well; it's elementary, my dear Sirius." Seeing Dumbledore start chuckling once again; both of them started seriously worrying about their continued existence.

Seeing their faces, Dumbledore stopped himself. "You people never get Muggle references. Well, anyhow; tell me how does Harry's guardianship gets canceled?"

"When someone comes with the intent to fatally harm him", replied Sirius.

"And when that happens what happens to them?"

"They no longer remain possible candidates to fulfill the ritual. They become ordinary human beings in its eyes" said Amelia.

"And when 'ordinary human beings' wish to fatally injure Harry?" prompted Dumbledore.

"Harry becomes protected from them due to the same ritual. Merlin's Beard! This is incredible!" shouted Sirius.

"Wait," enquired Amelia; "The ritual is supposed to protect him when he remains in contact with his guardian. If his guardian no longer exists in the eye of the ritual; how can he be protected?"

"That is solved by a simple term known as 'residual magic'. The ritual was designed in such a way, that even if Harry remains with his parents only for a month a year; the residual magic accumulated by the ritual will be enough to protect him the other 11 months. Lily devised it in this way so that Harry's education doesn't get hampered."

"And because Harry was with his parents for the last 15 months, it doesn't matter whether or not he has a guardian. Okay, I understand" nodded Amelia.

"Don't worry. I have placed numerous wards on Petunia's house. The moment either the ritual breaks or Harry gets hurt in some way, I will know about it immediately. And I will call you to pick Harry up. But till then, you can't interfere with his life. First of all, I believe that the childish jealousy that Petunia carried towards her sister will not affect her behavior with her nephew. But if it does, your interference may cause Harry to spend his entire childhood with people who resent his existence."

After talking for a few more minutes and discussing other inane topics with Dumbledore, Sirius and Amelia stood up from their seats to leave. When they were almost outside; Amelia came back, seemingly thinking about something.

"Professor, if we hadn't come to ask about Harry; or hell if Sirius was still in Azkaban, what would you have done? For Harry I mean."

"Oh, that? Oh; I had the entire thing planned. I left them a letter explaining the entire situation along with the basket carrying Harry. And after a few months, I was about to send Mrs. Figgs to keep an eye on him," answered Dumbledore proudly, with merrily twinkling eyes.

"Oh merlin…," muttered Amelia while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Albus, please don't tell me that you placed a baby in their doorstep with nothing but a letter."

"And Figgs? That batty squib? Really? Was there really no one better to look after the welfare of Harry Potter?" interjected Sirius.

Seeing Albus's baffled expression; Sirius snorted, "Thank god you are single. I won't even wish Snape to experience a childhood under your care."

"Yes, the small miracles. Thank god for the small miracles," muttered Amelia. "Albus, please; for the love of everything holy, go and talk to them. You can't just toss a baby in someone's doorstep like the morning paper and think that everything will be alright."

"But, but…" spluttered Dumbledore, "That is so magical! Isn't it? You open your door, find a baby; read a letter that came with the baby. You read about the clash between the light and the dark, you revel in the exciting adventures of your sister. You cry at their heroic deaths and then rejoice the arrival of your nephew, the savior of the Wizarding World; at your doorstep. You become filled with love and joy and then pick the baby…; Oi, Sirius; why are you hitting your head?"

"Professor," said Amelia in a deadly calm voice; "Look at me. What I am about to say to you is very important. Okay?"

"Yes, alright."

"Do you, by any chance; read those stories that they publish in the Witch Weekly?"

"What?" spluttered Dumbledore indignantly; "What do you take me for? I am Albus Dumbledore, not some hormonal teenage witch."

Hearing this Amelia let out a relieved sigh while Sirius; who was hitting his head in the windowpane stopped from doing it.

"Rather I enjoy quite a bit of Muggle Fairy Tales," continued Dumbledore cheerfully; "those tales really embody the true spirit of the magical society. Don't you think?"

Sirius promptly opened the windows and jumped from there.

After a brief flash of fire where Fawkes brought Sirius back; and a rather long lecture from Amelia about exactly why Dumbledore can't think himself as a Fairy Godmother from the Muggle Fairy Tales, they finally decided to leave Dumbledore alone.

"Remember Professor", reminded Amelia; "The moment the ritual vanishes inform us immediately."

"And for the love of God, don't even think of doing anything else about Harry," said Sirius before they both left Hogwarts; leaving an old, 'intelligent' wizard to contemplate his life choices.

.

.

.

The call came almost 3 months later when Harry was 2 years old.

**A/N: Next stop 4 Private Drive. Toodles!**


	7. A 'Freaky' Accident

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Had a writer's block. Sorry.**

* * *

**7\. A 'Freaky' Accident**

* * *

For as long as little Harry can remember, his name had always been 'freak'.

"Freak! Don't dirty this!", "Freak! You are as horrible as my freaky sister!", "Freak! I will bash your head if you don't stop crying!", and so on.

Needless to say; Harry's one-and-a-half-year-old brain wasn't able to decipher the meaning of their comments. But what he did understand was, he was called 'freak'. Whenever they cry out 'freak'; they are calling him. Whenever they call for a 'freak'; he has to answer them.

And to be fair, he didn't understand the meaning of 'freak' either. For as far as the toddler knew; it was just his name, like 'Duddikins' was his brother's.

Another thing was this 'Duddikins'. From the day he can remember, 'Peetooniaa' had always hovered around him. Feeding him; burping him; giving him 'huggies' and 'kissies'. He had cried for attention a few times, but 'Veernoon' had shouted at him; yelling 'freak' and something.

He hadn't tried that again.

And above that, they always brought chocolates, and cakes, and sweets for 'Duddikins'; but never for him. They brought him gifts wrapped up in colorful papers and brought him colorful clothes. But he never got any. His only clothes were the baggy torn ones of his brother, and his only gifts had been the aforementioned colorful papers. Papers that he had been called to clean up and throw to the dustbin, but Harry had folded them meticulously and kept them under his bed.

He hadn't understood at that time. But as time went on and he saw that 'Duddikins' is being showered with attention and love, and food; he came to an understanding. With all the conviction that only a toddler can muster, he concluded that his 'brother', must be 'sick'. And that is why every adult in the house took care of him. His heart had gone out for his brother, and he had opted to stay silent even when 'Veernoon' didn't bring gifts for him while coming back from work. Even when 'Peetooniaa' forgot to feed him; while 'Duddikins' ate away from her hands.

Well, he is a healthy 'freak'. He can bear a little hunger if his poor 'sick' brother gets better.

But as all things have an endpoint, a breaking line; Harry's dedication had one too.

* * *

By some cruel twist of irony; it was the day of his second birthday. Not that Harry knew the fact.

'Peetooniaa' had forgotten to give him food once again. Now breakfast was manageable, he had found a couple of 'soft' biscuits under the cabinet. They had been enough to pacify his growling stomach. But he knew that he needed more to go through the day. Unfortunately, none of his usual haunts like the couch; or the dining table; or 'Duddikin's room' had provided him any.

But Harry hadn't given up. When she forgot to bring him lunch too; his tummy had started growling once again. And as luck, or rather _bad_ luck would have it; 'Veernoon' had come home from work earlier, carrying an entire box of cakes for his 'Duddikins'. Despite being a toddler, his brother had always been a prodigious eater. A whole box of cake; which would have made a 'normal' grown-up full, had disappeared in the endless pit that was his brother.

He had reached out a hand for a piece of chocolate cake that his brother had thrown away; the only scrape remaining in the whole box. But 'Veernoon' had slapped aside the hand; laughing at something about 'freaks and their audacity'. He had given up on eating the piece.

But when 'Veernoon' had left the room, his hunger; coupled with the fact that chocolate cake is just lying in front of him; his desire had been unavoidable.

He had reached out his hand and wished for that piece of delicacy to come to him. Wished with all his mind to give him that to eat, to survive.

For a moment, nothing had happened. When he was almost ready to pull his hand away in disappointment, his growling tummy had loudly discouraged him from that notion.

So the now 2-year-old Harry Potter; had stretched his hand out in desperation and wished with all his might for a piece of discarded cake on his own birthday.

**Thwap.** The entire box containing the piece of cake had flown up and bumped with his hand. Being too distracted by his hunger; he had overlooked the fact that _this;_ shouldn't have been possible.

But not everyone did. 'Peetooniaa' had dropped the plates from her hand and shrieked at the top of her voice, pointing at Harry.

"What happened, Pet?"; Vernon had rushed into the room. "He… he…"; Petunia had choked on her words, "He's one of them now! He's a freak too!"; Petunia had screamed at her husband.

"Oh. I see"; Vernon had said with a grave face. "Well... then we just have to beat it out of him shouldn't we?"; his expressionless face had given away to a sadistic smile.

"Huh? What are you…"; Petunia had trailed off watching the look on her husband's face. "Vernon, I don't think it's possible. You can't…"

"Shut your mouth women!"; Vernon had roared, folding his sleeves. "Wait! He's just a baby! Don't do…"; her words had fallen to deaf ears. "Get out of here and take Dudley with you"; Vernon hissed.

Understanding that she has no other option, she had picked up Dudley and hurried out of the room. Not even sparing a single glance at her sister's boy. "Now boy. We have to beat the 'freak' out of you. So, be a nice kid and stay still, okay?"; Vernon bolted the door to the room.

* * *

"Hey, Sirius?"; watching her 2-month-old husband 'Hmm' in response, she continued; "What do you want?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about?"; Sirius looked up from his paper, curiously. "The baby, Black. The baby"; Amelia shook her head in mock desperation. "Honestly! How am I married to such a fool?"

"Hey, take that back!"; Sirius cried out in a mock-hurt tone. "Besides… you didn't marry me for my _height _of 'intelligence', did you?"; he wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh, do shut up! You despicable little…"; her embarrassed mutterings gave away to her husband's laughter.

"No, seriously. What do you want? A boy or a girl?"; asked Amelia.

"Well, I will love them both to death. But honestly… I think I would prefer a boy."

"And why is that?"

"Well… truthfully? I have no idea how to be a father. My own parents and grandparents had made sure of that fact. At least having a boy will give me some common ground to interact with. But if it's a girl? Well then…, heh. You are _completely _on your own."

"Don't be a dolt!"; Amelia punched on his arm. "What do you mean you are on your own? You _will_ look after your daughter, Sirius Orion Black."

"Okay, okay! Jeez…"; Sirius rubbed his arms, "I guess I can always clean up the dungeons in our basement. Give the poor guy who tries to touch my daughter a taste of the '_House Black_'. The chains, and the spikes, and… Ow! Ow! Ow! What is wrong with you woman! Stop hitting me!"; Sirius tried to defend himself from a giggling Amelia.

Their laughing stopped when a silvery phoenix landed in front of them. **"Harry. ****4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Now."** Dumbledore's voice came out as the phoenix opened its mouth.

"I know the place. Come on!"; Sirius took Amelia's hand in his own, and disapparated.

* * *

Petunia was cowering in the living room with Dudley; when their front door flew open. She watched helplessly as Sirius Black and a pregnant red-haired woman entered her house, wands in hand.

"Point me Harry Potter"; shouted Sirius, eyes raking across every inch of the house; searching for his godson. The wand pointed upwards as both of them ran up the stairs.

Meanwhile; Harry was cowering in front of 'Veernoon'. _Why is he beating me?_ The same question rotated in his head even as blood poured down from a cut on his cheek. Vernon was towering in front of the door; his hand up in the air, determined to backhand the 'freak' across the room. To kill the 'freakiness' inside of him, before it can harm his _dear, innocent, family_.

"Boy!"; he barked, "Come here and let me cure you!" Harry whimpered in fear but came towards him nonetheless. Already having faced the consequences of not obeying his orders. He pressed his eyes close, waiting, preparing for the inevitable strike on his face.

**BAM!** The door busted open. A dark-haired man ran into the room; holding a wooden stick in his hands. _Padfoot?_ A forgotten memory sprang up on his mind.

"Expelliarmus!"; the man shouted. 'Veernoon' flew away from the door and crashed at the opposite wall. The man,_ Padfoot; his mind supplied once again,_ called someone behind him to come forward.

_Huh!? _His breath hitched in his throat as he watched the woman._ Red hair… Mom!? _The red-haired lady came in front of him and picked him up. Holding him gently, tears flowed down her face as Harry watched her breathlessly.

_Is she crying...? Is she crying for me!? _The sheer absurdness of the situation made him speechless._ Nobody cried for him! Nobody picked him up and hugged him so closely, so softly._ He buried his face in her chest. There's no way he is going to miss this chance.

Amelia cried even harder as Harry burrowed his face more deeply, her clothes turning bloody from the blood seeping out of his wounds. "Episkey"; a faint whisper closed the cut. She walked out of the accursed house; watching as a woman hid behind a table holding a fat boy against her chest.

_So this must be Petunia._ She thought distastefully._ She is hiding down here while her 'husband' is beating a toddler to death. I can't believe she is Lily's sister. _She shook her head in disgust and walked through the opened doors.

Oh, how she wanted to go upstairs and flay the fat fool. But her official position won't allow her to do that. She 'tch'ed under her breath. But well…, she can always just turn around and not watch what is happening upstairs. She smirked cruelly in her mind and looked up.

Her eyes shifted from the light show upstairs as the little boy twitched in her arms. "How are you feeling honey? Are you alright?"; she cooed at the baby boy. Impossibly large green eyes peeked up from her chest, scrunched up in apparent confusion at the absence of pain.

"Doesn't hurt"; he mumbled out, patting his hand on the cheek carefully. "Why?"; inquisitive eyes peered at her.

"That... will be magic, Harry!"; a jovial voice greeted the pair. Sirius stood in front of the gate; a large smile on his face. "Pa'foot?"; he asked tentatively. "That's right! You remember!?"; Sirius laughed out in joy. Even Amelia had to smile watching their reunion.

"But who's Harry?"; the next question immediately shattered their jolly mood. "You are Harry, sweetheart"; Amelia explained to the baby boy. Watching the confusion in his godson's eyes; Sirius seethed once again. "Those… those…"; he spluttered in rage, "I have half a mind to just gut them like pigs! Those good-for-nothing freaks, bloody…"

His tirade stopped watching his godson nod at his words. "What is it, honey?"; Amelia asked watching his action. "Freak"; he nodded, and then pointed at himself, "Me."

_Oh._

_Oooh..._

_Oh... sweet, sweet Merlin! Hmm… is a job at the Ministry really that important? I mean, it can never be as satisfying as murdering the Dursleys; can it? Hmm… I wonder…_

Sirius pulled her out of her thoughts. "Ames?"; he called, "Can you take Harry home? I have some unfinished business here", he started folding his sleeves. "Yes of course"; she nodded readily, "I will take him home", she assured her husband. "You just take _care_ of your work okay?" Sirius grinned at her; "Of course honey! You know how hard I work! And I just have a feeling, that this one; will be a masterpiece." He finished the last sentence with thinly veiled rage in his voice and stalked at the open door.

Amelia smiled and apparated back at home. Never underestimate a Black; especially when you are talking about _these things_.

There's a reason why everyone so readily believed him to be evil, after all.

.

.

Sirius came back almost 2 hours later; with a smile on his face and a jump in his steps. Amelia just smiled and nodded, and then went back to fussing over Harry.

* * *

**A/N: Percy comes in the next chapter.**

**And sorry about the wait.**

**I had a bit of a Writer's Block in this story; and an overabundance of plot for my new one.**

**By the way; if anyone among you loves RWBY, check out my other story.**

* * *

**Legend of the Old (RWBY Fanfiction)**

**A legend from the Age of Gods arrives at Vale. What will Jaune do; entangled in a deadly game between Gods; immortal wizards and hormonal teenage gi... sorry; brave young huntresses? At least Ren is here. This is a story of Destruction; of Rebirth; of Magic. This is the story of a boy who only wanted to be a hero. Just remember; "Nothing is true, and everything is permitted."**

* * *

**Bye!**


End file.
